Sombras
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: AU Su vida cambio desde que abrió los ojos y vio aquella sombra. Yaoi pero no en este capitulo


Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji.

La verdad es que hasta ahora no logró recordar como me convencieron para escribir esto pero si les gusto denle las gracias a aquella penosa sombra que se oculta en la oscuridad de la media noche y no para rezar precisamente (tú sabes que me refiero a ti) Ella me convenció con mensajes subliminales a través del msn y logró (esa es la parte que aún no sé como paso) para hacer de esta historia un yaoi. Yaoi que no aparece en este capitulo pero si Dios es grande aparecerá en el siguiente… eso creo. Mejor no prometo nada para el siguiente capitulo pero de todas maneras le echare limón.

Para los que no me conocen quiero que sepan que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias que me puedan dar. Me demoro un poco en actualizar (yo diría que bastante) pero termino actualizando por presión de las masas (siéntanse libres de presionarme).

Esto es un AU. Pero la historia esta adaptada en la misma época solo que un poco distorsionada.

Kuroshitsuji no es mío, es de Yana Toboso. La idea de este fic es de mi amiga mencionada más arriba. Pero todo lo escrito es mío y de nadie mas. Por favor sírvanse leerlo, comentarlo pero no fotocopiarlo y pegarlo en cualquier lugar sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Sombras**

**1. ****Lejos de la luz**

No sabía porque se decidió a ir. Hubiera sido más cómodo e higiénico para él que le enviara el pedido como siempre a la casa. Ahora tenía que abandonar la comodidad de sus cuatro paredes y el calor que le proporcionaba la chimenea para ir por el condenado mocoso. Cuando empezó con este negocio su padre ya le había advertido que era mejor no trabajar con niños. Pero él nunca le hizo caso.

No se estaba quejando de su trabajo. Todos los que habían pasado por sus manos eran dinero bien gastado y su trabajo había terminado por enriquecerlo. Además para sus clientes tener entre sus opciones niños era algo común y eso hacía que su negocio fuera más próspero.

Cuando su monedero y su cuenta bancaria estaban llenos él era feliz, cuando tenía compañía femenina en su cama era doblemente feliz. Pero cuando tenía que salir de su casa con semejante lluvia torrencial fuera a recoger a un pobre e infeliz mocoso la vida se convertía en toda una desdicha para él.

Se paró con modorra de su sofá y antes de ponerse la capa y su sombrero miró por la ventana al mal clima al que se iba a aventurar.

Su carruaje ya lo estaba esperando muy cerca de la puerta principal de su mansión. Antes de salir de casa dejó encargado a sus sirvientes esperarlo con su comida caliente y su cama bien mullida. Después de semejante viaje que iba a emprender se merecería un buen descanso.

El camino hasta el lugar donde tenía que llegar era desastroso. El carruaje avanzaba más lento que de costumbre por culpa del lodo que no dejaba que las ruedas cumplieran su función de transportarlo hasta aquel lugar. El viaje que debió tomarle una hora de viaje terminó por dormirlo en tres. Si el dinero que tenía pudiera comprarlo todo hace rato se hubiera hecho cargo de esas horribles nubes y las hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

En fin. Después de mucha y aburrida espera logró llegar a su destino. El trote de los caballos lo había dejado un poco aturdido y algo mareado. Pero él había llegado hasta ese lugar para hacer negocios y no se iba a ir sin haberlos cumplido, tenía que hacer a un lado su malestar y estar en sus cinco sentidos para evitar caer en algún tipo de fraude.

Dirigió todo su porte a través de una puerta gigante de madera toscamente labrada que le hacía anticipar lo grotesco y sucio de ese lugar. Si por lo menos contrataran a alguien para encargarse de la limpieza el viaje no sería tan desastroso.

Pero sus pies conocían el camino y el brillo de sus zapatos lo guió hasta el comedor, que era el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo ese tipo de negocios. El vendedor que se encargaba de proveerle no estaba, en su lugar se hallaba un tipo grande, gordo y de aspecto grasiento.

"¿Dónde esta Willy? Yo solo hago negocios con él" – para él, Willy había demostrado muy buen gusto para elegir a los que salían en el catálogo para su negocio.

"Se murió por que quiso abusar de la mercancía antes de tiempo" – eso sonaba como un buen motivo para morir siempre y cuando fuese su mercancía la que hubiera estado en peligro. Si hubiese sido la mercancía de otro francamente no le hubiera importado que siguiera vivo.

"¿Y se puede saber por que mi mercancía no fue enviada al lugar de siempre? No estoy acostumbrado a venir seguido a este lugar, en especial cuando hay mal clima" – no se iba a quedar callado. Tenía que alzar su voz en protesta. No era posible que después de la cantidad de monedas que le había dado a Willy y el pacto firmado de que no tendría que venir a recoger nada lo hicieran de nuevo ir hasta ese lugar.

"Ya le dije que Willy quería probar la mercancía, su mercancía".

"Ya veo…" – Ahora todo empezaba a tener más sentido. Aún así no era justo que lo hicieran venir.

"Siendo usted nuestro mejor cliente pensamos que sería mejor que usted mismo recogiera esta vez su paquete para evitar estos penosos incidentes".

"¿Tan provocativa esta la mercancía esta vez?" – En lo que iba la existencia de su negocio nunca antes había comprado nada tan fuera de lo común.

"¿Quizás le gustaría verlo de una vez? Pero primero el dinero" – el gordo sabía como hacer sus negocios.

"Prefiero pagar cuando vea si vale la pena o no" – pero si el gordo sabía como hacer negocios entonces el dominaba la materia y lo iba a demostrar.

"Vale la pena y mucho más. Cuando lo vea se dará cuenta que esta vez no le saldrá barato. Este vale más de lo que usted a pagado otras veces". - ¿Más que otras veces? Eso sonaba interesante. Aún así con confiaba plenamente en la palabra de ese hombre. Recién era la primera vez que lo veía y si ahora él era el que iba a hacer las negociaciones con él tenían que empezar a llevarse bien.

"Esta bien. Voy a acceder por esta vez a tu pedido pero solo te voy a dar una parte del dinero ahora. Si en verdad vale todo lo que me estas cobrando te daré el resto. Pero quiero que me hagas un descuento por hacerme venir hasta esta pocilga" – el gordo hizo un ruido con la boca mientras pensaba si aceptaba o no.

"Trato hecho. Aún así yo voy a sacar más plata. Ya le dije que este no es barato"

Arrastró sus pies hasta una gaveta y sacó un manojo de llaves que estaban oxidadas. Le era muy aburrido esperar a que su grasosa humanidad caminara más rápido así que como un niño en espera de su nuevo juguete prefirió guiar el camino esta vez.

"No es por ahí" – le corrigió el gordo. – "A este lo tenemos separado del resto" – Resignado a su suerte enmendó su camino y se puso detrás de su gordo guía esperando a que le salieran alas de algún lugar de su obesa anatomía para ir más aprisa por que caminar rápido no le iba a ser posible.

El camino que tomaron esta vez no era hacia las mazmorras, al contrario, el camino que tomaron fue a los pisos superiores iluminados únicamente por una antorcha que parecía querer apagarse cada vez que pasaban cerca de algún hueco al que osaban llamar ventana. Llegaron al tercer piso que tenía un fuerte olor a humedad. Aquí las paredes parecían estar mojadas y algunas tenían una gruesa capa de moho. Se detuvieron al fin frente a una puerta, la que lucía mejor conservada y algo más limpia que las demás.

Mirando mejor el lugar podía reconocer una mancha medio húmeda de sangre, al parecer de Willy, que había marcado el sendero hacia alguna ruta de huída por la ventana. Si la bala que le habían disparado no lo mato entonces fue la caída desde el tercer piso hasta quien sabe donde exactamente.

"Ya llegamos" – anunció el gordo buscando la llave entre el manojo que llevaba consigo.

"Me gustaría examinarlo primero"

"Como usted desee. Pero tenga cuidado que ese infeliz mocoso tiene sus dientes completos" – el gordo abrió la puerta hacia un lugar totalmente oscuro que no desentonaba con el resto del lugar. El entró primero y con su antorcha iba prendiendo velas para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Y ahí estaba. Era un pequeño bulto cubierto completamente por una tela que parecía ser un saco de arroz. El bulto temblaba como una hoja, no sabía exactamente si era por el intenso frío del lugar, por que estaba asustado o por las dos cosas.

"¡Quítate eso de encima para que tu nuevo amo pueda verte mejor!" – le gritó el gordo pero el niño no pretendía hacerle caso. No le quedaba de otra que usar la punta de sus guantes finos y limpios para quitarle ese sucio trapo de encima.

Pero quitarle ese saco de encima no ayudo mucho por que el niño se tapaba la cara con sus brazos que abrazaban fuertemente sus rodillas.

No se iba a dejar vencer por aquel niño de ¿Cuántos años tendría?

¿Seis?

¿Siete?

Se le acercó un poco más tratando de vencer el mal olor del lugar e hizo sus brazos a un lado para alzar su cabeza tomándolo de la barbilla y verle mejor. Pero sus ojos no solo estaban llorosos, también estaban hinchados como si llevara un buen tiempo llorando, estaba asustado por su futuro incierto. Lo miro mejor, esa cara ya la había visto antes…

Dejo al niño acurrucado en ese lugar un rato y le hizo una seña al gordo para salir con él del cuarto. El gordo estaba desconcertado pero aún así lo siguió y cerró la puerta con llave al salir de aquella habitación.

"¿Me estas tomando por tonto o que? ¡Ese niño no vale el precio que me pides! ¡Ese niño son problemas seguros! – el gordo estaba más que desconcertado al oír eso.

"¿Es que acaso no es de su agrado Señor? Si no lo es entonces déjeme ofrecerlo a otra persona que si este dispuesta a pagar ese precio" – Si diciendo eso creía que lo iba a animar a comprar al niño no le iba a funcionar.

"Me imagino que todos los que sepan del negocio que sería tener ese niño entre sus pertenencias van a querer pagar ese precio pero, los que de verdad saben en el problema que se están metiendo ni siquiera van a querer mirarlo" – la solución a este problema dependía de la cara más actoral que tenía en ese momento – "¿No sabes quien es ese niño acaso?"

"¿Acaso no es solo un pobre niño perdido que llegó a mis manos?" – tentó la respuesta pero en su cara obesa la duda solo expresaba idiotez.

"¡Gordo ignorante!" – y en verdad nadie se atrevía a insultar al gordo por temor a que fuera muy fuerte y si no lo era entonces por temor a que les cayera encima. Pero él no le tenía miedo, por más fuerte que fuera su desventaja era ser lento y torpe – "¡El niño que tienes amarrado y encerrado en ese cuarto es el niño más buscado de todo Londres! ¡Es el hijo de los Phantomhive, los ojos de la Reina en este bajo mundo en el que vivimos! Si se entera que estas vendiendo a su hijo como si fuera carne en un mercado te puedo asegurar que tus mantecosas lonjas estarán vendiéndose en panes al amanecer". – El gordo pareció perder el color que aún tenía en la cara y con una mano busco apoyo en la pared.

"¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Lo mato? ¿Lo golpeo en la cabeza hasta que vuelva a perder la memoria? Así podría devolverlo a su familia y me caería un bueno dinero si es que les importa tanto el niño" – el gordo estaba empezando a maquinar como salir del embrollo en el que se había metido, lo malo para él era que lo hacia en voz alta, eso no le convenía.

"Si quieres golpéalo pero ten cuidado que no se te pase la mano. Con tu fuerza eres capaz de matarlo y si se muere el niño ni tus cenizas quedaran. Pero no te preocupes, yo he pensado algo mucho mejor que eso." – Con eso captó la atención del gordo – "Véndemelo a un precio más módico y yo me encargo que su familia nunca la encuentre. Tu ganas algo por todas las molestias que te ha causado el mocoso hasta ahora y yo recibo algo después de este largo trayecto que me hiciste venir. ¿Que te parece?" – le terminó de tentar al oído en un susurro suave como intentando lavarle el cerebro – "Pero eso si, si alguien llegara a venir a este honorable lugar, o si se te aparece el mismo padre del niño recuerda decirle que hace tiempo no me ves y que nunca has visto a su hijo. ¿Entendido?"

"Tu ganas pero además del dinero por el niño tendrás que darme algo cada mes por mi silencio. Tu sabes, de aquí a un par de meses esto se me puede olvidar y termino diciendo más de la cuenta…" – el gordo se estaba avivando después de la proposición pero él sabía hasta donde le iba a dar la mano.

"No se te olvide que yo también puedo declarar en tu contra. Que no se te olvide que soy yo quien te esta tendiendo una mano amiga y salvando todo tu ser de una muerte segura" – le reclamó un tanto fastidiado. Estaba aburrido y cansado de todo esto – "Pero esta bien, hoy me siento generoso. Te daré algo de dinero mensual pero que no se te olvide donde esta tu lealtad" – con eso cerraron el trato y los dos nuevamente entraron al cuarto para ver al niño.

"Ahorita le envuelvo el paquete para que se lo lleve como quedamos Señor" – el gordo se acercó al niño que intentaba por todos los medios de desaparecer de ese lugar – "¿Prefiere que lo desamarre?"

"Mejor déjalo así amarrado. No quiero que intente nada gracioso"

"Como usted desee Señor. Pero insisto que debo de mostrarle algo" – aprovechándose de la posición del menor y que su cuello estaba desprotegido el gordo lo hincó con un dedo señalando una pequeña marca – "Esa marca señor es donde usted debe de dar un pequeño golpecito si le empieza a causar problemas. A veces hace mucho laberinto"

"Ya sabía ese truco, me lo enseño Willy" - después de eso no volvieron a hablar más entre ellos. El gordo le puso el saco de arroz encima cubriendo la mitad superior del cuerpo para que el niño no viera nada al salir. Pero el niño que temblaba como papel y que parecía no tener energía ni vida comenzó a gritar.

"¡Cállalo de una vez! ¡No quiero bulla en el camino a mi casa!" – el gordo entonces le pegó un tremendo golpe en lo que parecía ser su estómago o quizás sería su espalda y con eso el niño regreso a su mutismo habitual.

El gordo subió al niño al carruaje y reclamo la plata que le faltaba.

"Que no se te olvide el trato" – le recordó.

"Por supuesto que no. Siempre es un gusto hacer pactos con usted. ¡Que tenga una noche no muy agitada!" – y eso no tenía que decírselo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El chico parecía no haber querido comer en ese lugar y no lo culpaba. La comida en ese lugar no solo parecía insalubre, el olor de ese lugar en sí provocaba náuseas continuas. Aún así el chico parecía tener algo de energía reservada por que se movía como lombriz en el piso del carruaje intentando zafarse del aprisionamiento al que había sido confinado.

"Eso no te va a servir de nada" – se burló de él y le puso los pies encima. El camino a casa no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo pensó.

En la oscuridad del carruaje levantó al chico y lo recostó en el asiento que tenía frente de él. Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, uno que siempre cargaba para defenderse por si la situación lo apremiaba y cortó el saco de arroz en el que lo habían metido.

En la oscuridad de ese lugar sus ojos brillaban como un par de zafiros.

"Tranquilo" – trató de calmarlo – "Solo quiero mirar un poco" – aprovechándose de la inmovilidad de su presa comenzó a abrirle el chaleco y la camisa que llevaba puesta. Su piel estaba muy fría pero increíblemente suave. Sus ojos brincaban en su cara a cada paso que su mano mucho más grande iba avanzando hacia el sur. Su respiración entrecortada se alteró más y por un momento creyó escuchar un silbido que salía de su pecho.

No podía tener más mala suerte.

Dejó de acariciar a su presa por un instante y pegó su oído al pecho del niño.

El silbido seguía ahí.

Abrió la ventanita de su carruaje para avisar al conductor que ahora tenía que ir más aprisa. Sus caballos eran veloces pero el lodo y la lluvia del camino francamente no ayudaban.

Debió haber examinado mejor al niño. Debió haber sido más cuidadoso en eso pero ya era tarde como para regresar al lugar y reclamarle al gordo.

Lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una manta que llevaba consigo dentro del carruaje. Le colocó su mano en la frente para retirarle los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos. El niño estaba ardiendo y un sudor frío corría por su rostro. Una vez más iba a tener que improvisar. Buscó en su bolsillo el pañuelo que siempre cargaba y lo sacó por la ventana para mojarlo un poco con la lluvia, lo escurrió lo mejor que pudo y se lo colocó en la frente.

"Estate tranquilo y relájate" – no sabía por que se lo decía. ¿Sería por la cara de pánico que ponía cada vez que lo tocaba?

De todas maneras el niño le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y aunque fuertemente su respiración se agitó aún más. A decir verdad su respiración era tan fuerte y tan rápida que parecía que el pecho le iba a explotar. Eso definitivamente no estaba nada bien. Se podía morir de verdad y le podían echar la culpa a él pero no… El ya tenía la solución para eso en su cabeza, todos sucedería al contrario, si el niño se moría el quedaría como el buen samaritano.

En ese sentido entonces ya no había problema. Lo único que si le daba pena es que si moría entonces todo eso sería un desperdicio. El niño hubiera lucido muy bonito adornando la superficie de su cama durante el día y durante la noche hubiera sido una excelente compañía. Pero la situación no estaba perdida, aún podía intentar retenerlo en este mundo.

"Papá…" – lo estaba llamando entre sueños – "…tengo frío".

"Resiste un poco más" – le dijo él acariciándole la cabeza.

"Tengo miedo papá" – el niño creía que él era su papá, si tan solo abriera los ojos se daría cuenta de su equivocación. Aunque no podía negar que entre su papá y él había cierto parecido a pesar de no tener un vínculo de sangre. Su papá además lo quería como hijo y él le estaba empezando a querer de una manera totalmente opuesta y sumamente retorcida.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana para alejarse de malos pensamientos y evitar abusar de él en ese momento. El terreno ya le era conocido y en cuanto el carruaje cruzó las rejas supo que al fin había llegado a su casa.

Con cuidado volvió a envolver su paquete de la mejor manera que pudo. No creyó necesario taparle los ojos esta vez por que en el estado en el que se encontraba no iba a recordar nada.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa el chofer les abrió la puerta del carruaje pero él se negó a bajar.

"Entra tu primero a la casa. Asegúrate de que todos se hayan ido a dormir a la casa más pequeña. Antes de que se vayan que me dejen mi comida en el cuarto y que me preparen mi baño con agua muy caliente. Que todos sepan que no he estado en casa desde hace tres días"

"Si Señor" – el chofer entró a la casa para cumplir todo lo que su patrón le había encomendado. El reunir a todos los sirvientes y decirles solo lo que necesitaban saber además de cumplir con el pedido de su amor le llevo no menos de veinte minutos. Luego regresó al carruaje para que su amo pudiera entrar a su casa.

"Tengo un último pedido para ti" – le dijo mientras entraban a la casa – "Si lo cumples bien para antes del mediodía de mañana tendrás más monedas de las que recibes en dos meses de trabajo" – eso sonaba bien, era un buen incentivo para obligarlo a armar su plan sin despertar sospechas.

"Lo que usted me pida señor lo cumpliré" – El sabía muy bien que ese hombre hasta ahora nunca le había fallado y de todos los que tenía bajo su mando era el mejor para realizar ese trabajito.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lo primero que hizo después de ponerse cómodo fue llevarlo hasta el baño. En su vida había prestado primeros auxilios a alguien pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y la suya había llegado. Para su suerte él era una persona muy culta y siempre había escuchado experiencias parecidas a esta de sus amigos y familiares. Tener niños en casa en verdad era muy trabajoso. En verdad quería conservarlo ¿o sería mejor deshacerse del problema de una vez? No podía hacerlo, una vez que comenzaba algo no lo dejaba tirado a menos que viera que la situación se empezara a poner desfavorable para él.

Entonces retomando lo anterior, ya tenía idea de lo que más o menos debía hacer para bajar la fiebre, el problema ahora era como intentar calmar esa respiración tan agitada.

Pero primero lo primero decidió. Con cuidado le comenzó a quitar la ropa sucia y raída que traía puesta y lo metió en la tina con agua caliente. Nada así de sucio no iba a entrar en su cama.

"Ouch" – se quejó el niño. – "Caliente" – y no mentía. El estaba acostumbrado a tomar su baño con agua muy caliente, tan caliente que parecía un infierno estar sumergido en aquella agua, y la mucama que había preparado el baño sabía eso. Ella nunca tuvo en consideración que el baño iba a ser para un niño.

"El agua caliente es buena para tu piel y el vapor te ayudará a respirar mejor" – eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero mientras trataba de hacer todo esto creíble aprovechó para lavarle la cabeza. Cortito, alborotado pero muy suave, todavía tenía el cabello de un niño pequeño. Con sus manitas se frotaba los ojos para limpiarse la espuma de los ojos. Actuaba de manera natural como si todo estuviese bien en su vida, o quizás aún estaba medio aturdido.

"¿Te sientes mejor después del baño?" – le preguntó pero el niño no parecía estar presente por que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo cargó para alejarlo del agua. Secó su cuerpo con una toalla antes de llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. Lo dejo tendido en su cama mientras buscaba entre su propia ropa algo que pudiera usar durante la noche. Al final y después de mucho buscar decidió que lo mejor sería que usara uno de sus camisones, algo demasiado grande para él pero por el momento era lo único disponible, luego tendría que buscar algo para alguien de su estatura.

"Papá… tengo frío" – el niño seguía teniendo alucinaciones al parecer por que seguía confundiéndolo, y como no si con las justas podía abrir los ojos.

Prefirió no darle importancia y siguió con la tarea de vestirlo intentando no tocar más de la cuenta por que sino no creía posible poder contenerse. Mientras él se acomodaba al lado notó como el cuerpo del niño se perdía dentro del camisón, pero ese pedazo de tela parecía no abrigarlo por que seguía temblando de frío, ¿o sería por la calentura? De todas maneras colocó debajo del colchón una olla con carbones calientes para que mantuvieran la cama tibia en aquella noche tan fría.

Pasó su mano por su rostro haciéndole a un lado ese cerquillo que le daba un aspecto tan infantil. Sus mejillas rosadas lo hacían ver más vulnerable y sin poder aguantarse más le dio un beso en los labios.

Mañana ya estaría mejor y podría reclamar lo demás por los servicios prestados, pero por el momento tenía que hacerse cargo de algo más.

Regresó al baño a recoger la ropa del niño. Tenía que buscar algo de esa misma talla para que pudiera usar. La ropa con la que estaba vestido estaba toda sucia, por algunos lugares rota y algo chamuscada, aún así tenía una utilidad extra muy importante. Tomó los pantalones para doblarlos, por que a pesar que la casa era mantenida por la servidumbre él no podía quitarse la manía de doblar la ropa. Iba a seguir terminando de arreglar todo ahí cuando el sonido de una moneda llegó a sus oídos, la moneda había caído de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del niño.

La moneda en cuestión rodó por todo el piso del baño y terminó por quedarse quieta mostrando la cara como cualquier ilustre noble. Esa moneda no solo había captado su atención por el sonido que hizo al caer, la moneda tenía un color muy brillante, más dorada que cualquier otra moneda que hubiera podido tener en su cuenta bancaria. Solo cuando la tomó en su mano pudo ver que no estaba equivocado con lo que había supuesto. Al verla supo que no tenía nada que temer. Esa moneda era mucho más valiosa que del oro con la que estaba hecha.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A la mañana siguiente decidió salir temprano. Cuanto antes mucho mejor. Pero así saliera al amanecer no podría actuar hasta después del mediodía según sus cálculos.

Repasó el plan en su cabeza un par de veces, un pequeño error podía ser fatal. Pero no tenía por que preocuparse por que todo iba a salir bien, después de todo la fatalidad estaba envolviendo con un manto invisible a toda esa familia. Accidentes, muertes, envenenamientos y la lista seguía, que su hijo hubiera desaparecido sería un nuevo tipo de fatalidad en su familia pero nadie daría fe de eso.

Antes de salir de su casa tomó un par de precauciones. Entre ellas estaba advertir a la servidumbre sobre lo que debían decir. Eso era muy importante por que no podían existir más de dos versiones. Una vez que todos supieron que decir salió más tranquilo de su casa.

El camino lo conocía bien. El había sido invitado un par de veces a esa casa para diferentes celebraciones. Las fiestas en ese lugar eran un derroche de lujo. Tenían que ser así, por el dinero que recibían tanto del lado de la empresa que dirigían como el oro que les daba la misma reina.

Pero en esas dos únicas ocasiones en las que había asistido nunca había alcanzado a ver al niño. El solo sabía de su existencia por lo que se rumoreaba, además del impresionante retrato que estaba colgado en el recibidor de la casa.

El retrato de una hermosa familia que más de uno quería ver desaparecer. Pero el cachorro del perro guardián de la Reina era demasiado bonito, tierno y llamativo para su mala suerte. Y para probar que en verdad el niño tenía mala suerte la prueba era que había caído en las peores manos, las suyas.

Cuando llegó al lugar, una gran mansión con jardines que parecían bosques se hizo anunciar en la puerta con el mayordomo.

"Necesito hablar con urgencia con el Conde Phantomhive"

"¿Quién lo busca señor? – le preguntó el mayordomo, un señor de edad con ojos rasgados y gafas pequeñas. Su acento y pronunciación eran graciosos pero su manera de hablar era cortés y educada.

"Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis. Lamentablemente creo ser portador de malas noticias. Por eso me gustaría hablar con el Conde en persona respecto a su hijo…"

"¿Usted tiene noticias acerca del hijo del Conde Phantomhive? ¿Tiene noticias sobre el joven Ciel?" - ¿Ciel? El nombre que tenía le quedaba a pelo al niño, sus ojos tenían todo el cielo atrapado en ellos.

"Tanaka, ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quién es el caballero que se ha tomado el trabajo de venir hasta mi casa sin una cita previa? Infórmele por favor que si tiene que ver con trabajo que vaya directamente a mi oficina. Hoy no estoy para nadie" – informó en voz alta una persona relativamente joven pero con un aspecto muy abatido. Su cara y su cuerpo no parecían haber descansado en un buen tiempo.

"Señor Phantomhive, el Señor Michaelis tiene información sobre el joven Ciel" – le anunció Tanaka, el mayordomo, mientras el conde intentaba terminar de bajar las escaleras.

"¿Sabe usted algo de Ciel?" – se le abalanzó el hombre saltando los tres últimos peldaños de la escalera por la que bajaba, lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza para interrogarlo.

"Pero me temo que mis noticias no son las mejores Señor…" – la cara del hombre que por un segundo había mostrado algo de vida y esperanza se ensombreció de pronto.

"¿Que quiere decir con que no son buenas noticias?" – el hombre respiró y exhaló miedo, en sus ojos se veía angustia y el deseo por no oír lo que sabía iba a escuchar.

"Yo creo que el Señor Conde debería tomar asiento y calmarse un poco para recibir las noticias" – de aquí en adelante tenía que manejar la situación con cuidado. Por el momento iba bien, lo supo por que aquel hombre tan rico y poderoso se estaba empezando a derrumbar.

"Tanaka, no le digas nada de esto a la señora Rachel. Señor Michaelis, hablemos de esto mejor en el estudio. Tanaka tráenos algo de té para tomar" – el hombre derrumbado volvió a parar su presencia y guió el camino por el pasillo de su silenciosa casa. Cuadros de paisajes y personas de pinta muy antigua adornaban el lugar hacia el estudio. Una vez ahí se sentó en el sillón mientras el Conde ponía algo de música.

"¿Esta seguro que desea oír música en este momento?"- le preguntó con curiosidad para alivianar el ambiente.

"La música es para que Rachel no oiga nada si pasa por aquí. Su situación es delicada y no la quiero alterar más, pero no creo que eso sea de importancia para usted. Dígame más bien que sabe usted de mi hijo".

"Bueno Señor, yo soy solo un humilde trabajador y mi trabajo requirió una recompensa así que decidí irme de vacaciones…" – empezó.

"No quiero tratar de manera ruda a alguien que solo viene a darme información sobre mi hijo pero por favor vaya al grano. ¿Qué sabe usted de Ciel?" – lo interrumpió sereno del todo pero a él no se le escapaba nada. Pudo notar algo de impaciencia en el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al chocar los talones contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

"A eso mismo voy Señor. Yo fui de caza a un bosque y me perdí. Tarde en encontrar mi camino y en mis andadas encontré sangre. Creí que era de algún animal herido y seguí el rastro. Siguiendo el rastro fue que me di cuenta que la sangre no era de un animal por que encontré pedazos de tela y finalmente esta ropa hecha tirones" – hasta ese momento se había preocupado mucho de tener su bolso lejos de la visión del Conde. De el sacó la ropa que el niño había usado hasta el día de ayer, que había desgarrado previamente y ensuciado de sangre para darle una aspecto más real. – "La verdad que me dio algo de miedo por mi vida por que no sabía si aquella bestia asesina seguía por esa zona. Lo poco que quedo de la desventurada alma lo enterré ahí mismo sin saber quien fue y a quien debía informar de esto" – hizo una pausa para luego continuar. – "En verdad lamento mucho su perdida Señor"

Pero el Conde había preferido tomar la postura de la incredulidad y movía la cabeza para negarse que todo lo que había escuchado no era cierto. Su sentido de padre quizás le dio a entender que no era verdad pero era su deber hacerle creer todo eso era cierto, era lo que más le convenía a él.

"No puede ser. No puede ser…" – repetía constantemente abrazando la ropa de su hijo y aspiraba el olor de su hijo por sus fosas nasales para comprobar si en verdad era cierto.

"Lo lamento mucho Señor…" – se apresuró a decir.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabías que esta era la ropa de mi hijo si no lo pudiste reconocer? Esta ropa puede ser de cualquier niño… ¿Qué te llevo a pensar que esta ropa es de mi hijo?" – Y esa era una muy buena pregunta. Directa e incisiva, propia del perro guardián de la Reina.

"Si sé a lo que se refiere Señor. Tanta gente es devorada por lobos salvajes" – elegir cuidadosamente las palabras siempre había sido su fuerte y su poder de convencimiento era grande. – "Al principio pensé que esa ropa podía pertenecer a cualquier niño del pueblo pero cuando recogí los pantalones cayó esto…"

Le tomó la mano y en ella depositó algo que acreditaría ante cualquiera su historia. Una simple moneda de oro. Pero el Conde reconoció la moneda de inmediato. Solo con la textura de la moneda supo que esa ropa era de su hijo, ya no le quedaban más dudas.

El hombre caminó con al moneda en la mano y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Movió las llaves de uno de los cajones y al abrirlo sacó una caja pequeña de madera brillante.

"Esta moneda me la había dado mi padre y yo se la iba a dar a mi hijo" – dejó la moneda dentro de la caja y luego la volvió a guardar. – "¿Estará ocupado más tarde Señor Michaelis? No me gustaría arruinar su día si es que esta muy ajetreado" – por el tono de voz que tenía ahora se le sentía algo más cargado. El Conde era bueno suprimiendo sentimientos pero eso ¿Cuánto le iba a durar?

"No, para nada Señor. ¿El señor Conde necesita algo?" – respondió mientras cruzaba sus piernas. Ese sillón en el que estaba sentado era sumamente cómodo. ¿Dónde lo habría comprado? Se preguntó.

"Si no esta ocupado entonces espero que no le importe acompañarme ¿verdad?"

"¿Acompañarle? ¿A dónde mi Señor?" – su curiosidad siempre había sido tanta como la de un gato.

"Al lugar donde usted encontró a mi hijo desde luego. Yo creo en su palabra y la moneda con la cresta de mi familia prueba también lo que usted me esta diciendo pero aún así me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos para convencerme totalmente" – La mirada del Conde no era de alguien que creía ciegamente en lo expuesto, era la mirada de alguien que desconfiaba y la verdad tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

"Comprendo. No tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarlo hasta ese lugar si tan grande es su desconfianza" – le dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros como si no le importara nada.

"Ya que parece no importarle mi petición espero que tampoco le moleste que algunos de mis hombres revisen el local de su negocio" – eso ya se lo había esperado desde el momento que decidió cargar con el problema.

Era natural que el perro guardián de la Reina estuviera enterado de la clase de negocios que se realizaban en ese lugar y era obvio que su información siempre estaba actualizada. A ese hombre no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

"Tómese las libertades que quiera. Abuse de mi confianza" – le dijo en un tono de resignación – "Solo le pediré que cuando llegue el día en que de verdad me toque espero se haga la vista gorda" – trató de convencerlo. Un pacto como ese le podría convenir en un futuro.

"No se lo prometo por que no se pueda pasar más adelante. Pero si me convence lo que dice y me ayuda en lo que le pida quizás podría brindarle una mano" – Pero esa mano sería una mano tendida que podría traicionar en cualquier momento. – "Caso contrario, si encuentro algo o a alguien que me haga sospechar de usted será mi mano la que lo empuje al abismo. Y tenga por seguro que no saldrá de ahí, nunca más" – le dijo con más desconfianza en su voz que en sus acciones.

"Lo que diga el Conde. Después de todo _el que nada debe nada teme_" – le dijo intentando contener una sonrisa y un tono irónico que se moría por aflorar.

"Si eso piensa entonces abusaré de su confianza y su amistad en todo sentido" – el conde se sentó frente a él y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. Eso era un reto. – "Espero que no se escandalice cuando sus criados le informen que gente extraña forzó su entrada a la casa. Ver tus propiedades invadidas incomoda y también que revisen debajo de las piedras es un tanto fastidioso" – el Conde sabía como empujar a las personas a sus límites para obligar a una confesión. Lástima que de él no iba a poder sacar nada.

"Tómese toda la confianza del mundo. Todo sea por ayudar al Conde" – susurró mientras tomaba el té que le habían servido pensando que debía encontrar al fabricante de aquel cómodo sillón. Un sillón así se vería muy bien en su estudio…

**TBC**

* * *

Muy bien. Ese fue mi primer capítulo.

Es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji y recién estoy empezando a manipular estos personajes así que algunos diálogos quizás han sonado algo graciosos.

Gracias por leerme. Cualquier comentario o queja puede ser dado en forma de review o de un balde de agua.


End file.
